This general type of apparatus is described in European Patent EP 0 026 160. This known apparatus serves to combine two individual packages axially aligned and one following the other by means of a package adapter to a group of packages, which are subsequently caused to drop under the influence of gravity into a storage or a collection buggy. Before doing so, the individual package adapters are removed from a package magazine. For their further processing, it is necessary to retrieve the package units deposited in the storage or collection buggy. In practice, such a removal is suitably done only by hand so as to protect the package units.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS 38 02 900 deals with an apparatus for delivering or transferring packages so as to link an automatic winding machine to a two-for-one twisting machine More specifically, an apparatus is disclosed therein, in which the packages are removed by a gripper from a conveyor belt and delivered, after their axial position has been changed, to package carriers of a conveyor belt moving around a two-for-one twisting machine.